


The Other Side Of Paradise - Glass Animals

by Felixe_e



Series: [SONGS] MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5undy - Freeform, 5up - Freeform, Bad Person Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Scene Gone Wrong, and he gets one, cogchamp, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e
Summary: All his life Fundy was scared, of being left alone, abandoned even.His past experiences and events made those fears way too real.Lately he compares himself to a certain blue boy he was left for,poisoning thoughts in his mind and he needs someone to help him get out of it.Or, still traumatised because of the failed wedding and relationship with dream, Fundy escapes to cogchamp where someone who cares deeply about him brings him back to a sweet reality.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & 5up, Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: [SONGS] MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	The Other Side Of Paradise - Glass Animals

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to the song in the tittle, in this case to "the other side of paradise" by Glass Animals :)
> 
> (in all my music fics the song to listen is the title, by listening to it you can understand the vibe better and some lyrics are in the fic too so pay attention and comment to let me know if you found em :D)

Once a little time ago, the fox boy had been left in the dark. Even worse actually, once a little time ago he had been left on an altar of stone; a light grey one in a colourful room where every familiar face he’d ever seen was in. Looking at him in joy; tears in their eyes, happiness for him on his  _ big day. _

Once a little time ago he was left on a stone altar that signified love, it signified loyalty; after that day it didn’t mean anything anymore to him. His sweet blonde in a sparkling white dress had walked away with a brunette of a light blue costume.

They had left without looking back at him, while the whole room followed the tear that pearled its way down from the fox boy’s face.

The next few weeks, even maybe months, he was still on ice, a strange situation; he walked on glass almost. Everything he did he’d compare it to a blue boy’s actions. What if the blonde would come back if he was better? If he improved? Changed?

When he’d walk the wooden path that connected all their houses, he’d see them, together of course. They would be laughing among others, the blonde looked so happy, happier than he’d ever been with the orange boy.

His green eyes darted his lover, the brunette who’s blue shirt was practically shining under the early evening’s sun. He was so much better than Fundy could and would ever be. Those were the poisoning thoughts that lived rent free in the orangette’s mind for way too long.

Once a little time ago he was nothing to no one, just a fade of orange covered by a new dazzling blue.

A squeeze on his stomach took the boy back to current reality; he opened his eyes to a field of sparkling golden wheat growing under the shining sun. He felt very comfortable, safe; there was pressure on his back, slight heat even. More precisely a person hugging him from behind. 

Pale and thin white hands with light green veins distinguished under the translucent skin were wrapped around his stomach, holding on tightly on the fox boy’s brown leathered armour and cloth. There was a warm regular breath on his shoulder, he smiled; he knew where he was, and with who. He was with someone who cared, who wouldn't leave him on a stone altar, who wouldn't run away with a light blue brunette.

**( 5UUUUUP THE PERFECT MANNNNNNNNNNN, i wish i could describe my 5up and draw him but i can’t draw :(  
i’ll do a big fat description of him after :D  
AND IF SOMEONE DRAWS HIM FROM MY DESCRIPTION FOR ME ILL UH- MAKE A SPECIAL FIC FOR YOU OR SUM, PLEASE. )**

In complete serenity and security, Fundy laid his head a bit back; weight shifting on the person behind. His neck was hot from the red-pinkish winter scarf the other was wearing and adding his sleepy breathing on but the fox boy didn’t mind. Tilting slightly his head he eyed the man behind him, his scarf was too low for his usual fashion wear. Normally the boy would cover his mouth and nose with it out of embarrassment for his pale features. At least now Fundy could observe him in all splendor; which is exactly what he was doing.

The color of the other boy's hair was almost as white as his skin, incredibly pale and platinum. A small green healthy sprout grew from the top of his head; as well as a faint pink from heat on his cheeks, giving them a slight touch of color. The boy’s eyes were closed but when opened they were of a pitch black, complete and utter void but with an emotional deepness than normal eyes would never possess.

Some tired bags of skin were starting to notice themselves underneath the boys closed eyes, Fundy huffed; he should have forced the other to sleep before they went to finish the wheat farm. Though 5up was way too excited to use the tractor to give himself a break; he wasn’t the best with the mechanics but he could jump around Fundy and help with some of the tools and monster killing while the other would manie the cogs.

Turning his neck a bit more he laid a quiet kiss on the radish boy’s cheek and took the others hands off his stomach and in his own grasp as well as putting them in his pockets, holding onto to heat them up a little more.

Once a little time ago the fox boy had been jealous of a blue boy, once a little time ago he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt and shame of not being as perfect. But he met someone who saw him differently than the blonde did. He didn't need to be blue anymore, he could finally let go.

So under his breath and low so his lover wouldn't wake, he whispered softly as if it were a small victory.

  
“ _ bye bye baby blue _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> (also i'm sorry these babies are short it's that they are written in literally 15 minutes while listening to the song on repeat and we can't look back or correct too much)  
> {it's a challenge me and a friend of mine do often! :D}
> 
> Did you find some lyrics 0.0?


End file.
